


AC789

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Air travel, Blowjobs, JJBek Week 2017, M/M, Mile High Club, Otabek's a bad boy, Public Sex, awkward teenagers, handjobs, tiny bathrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek Altin and Jean-Jacques Leroy join the Mile High Club.





	AC789

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is a repost of a pastebin fic originally posted to Twitter, August 2017.

———

The glass of the tiny window was refreshingly cold on Jean's face as he attempted to rearrange himself in his economy sized seat for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

The bangs of his normally well coifed undercut stuck up in haphazard directions, reacting with the fluctuating temperatures and dry atmosphere of the cabin. His parents booked themselves in business class and let him suffer in economy. Naturally, they had to make some use of the accrued Air Canada points they steadily accumulated escorting their many children between various winter sporting competitions. 

Parents-come-coaches aside, that left Jean Jacques (recently self-branded "JJ") Leroy wedged into the uncomfortable but affordable 17.5" wide seat, cheek pressed against the window overlooking all but blackness and the faint outline of cloud rushing below them.

It wasn't a particularly long flight from Toronto to Los Angeles for their next training camp, however his parents, spartan as always, insisted catching the red-eye which would have them chasing the dawn and arriving "fresh" (his father's words, not his own) at the training rink at 0900 hours. Naturally JJ had managed to catch no sleep, wedged into a perilous window-seat of the aircraft, and slowly freezing in the pressurised cabin despite the token red blanket distributed by a matronly Air Canada hostess.

Turning his back to the awkwardly curved wall of the cabin fuselage, JJ looked to the second source of his growing discomfort which had little to do with his restricted leg room. Snoring softly, and seemingly at ease tucked under Jean's right arm pit and half sprawled into his lap was Kazakh's sleeping hero, Otabek Altin.

Otabek, despite having the aisle seat free next to him on an overall, barely-occupied flight had managed to, in his sleep, entirely trap JJ in his current position flush with the cabin window. Proudly stamped BOSE headphones pulled over his ears, JJ was close enough to hear the faint rhythm of drum and bass despite the dull roar of jet engines surrounding them. 

When they had boarded the flight earlier, JJ had suggested spreading out in the unoccupied row next to them, a suggestion that was met with Otabek's typical cadence; a blank stare, as he proceeded to take the middle seat next to JJ regardless, quietly slipping on his noise cancelling headphones and ratcheting up a new mix on his iPod.

Jean tried not to read too much into that reaction. It would be there last training camp together. Otabek was heading back to Almaty; his possessions already packed and shipped from his shared room with JJ at the Leroy residence, counting down the few days left on the flimsy red and yellow paper of the "Canadian Temporary Resident" visa stapled into his Kazakh passport.

They didn't talk about it. Otabek had said nothing whilst carefully vacuum sealing his modest collection of vinyl and bubble wrapping his sampler, and Jean, in his sweet-maple-syrupy heart, couldn't find the words to break that silence.

With more than a few mixed feelings he exhaled heavily under his blanket, staring down at Otabek's head, dark hair, unlike JJ's own, somehow impervious to the lack of moisture in the air around them, was still perfectly styled in a matching undercut. Otabek had rejected his own blanket, still wrapped in sterile plastic, in favor of JJ's own which was awkwardly strewn over his arms and shoulders, leaving his short (yet powerful) legs uncovered and curled up on the aisle seat.

It was times like this JJ truly envied Otabek's somewhat diminutive height; his own growth spurt betraying him and leaving him with knees jammed up against the seat pocket in front of him. Shifting again seemed to do little to dislodge Otabek from his position half over his lap, but did allow him a better look at his rinkmate's sleeping face. His normally knotted brow smoothed out, sharp jaw a little softer with sleep and soft lips ever so slightly parted in a way that did certain things to Jean's sleep-deprived brain. He kept staring at Otabek's mouth, trying not to think too much about all those times over the past year of Otabek's stay they had snuck out and inevitably ended up in all sorts of trouble he had to profusely confess to at in the confessional each Sunday.

Shifting again gently, as not to disturb the other teen on his lap, JJ managed to free a hand from his blanket to retrieve his phone from the seat pocket in front of him. Flipping aside the home screen, Otabek's face appeared in a hazy blue light of the darkened cabin. Tapping his thumb once, then again he brought the camera down into focus on his rinkmate's sleeping (and a little too tempting face).

The shutter sound seemed to echo through the relatively unoccupied cabin and Jean held in a squeaked curse as he fumbled his phone, narrowly avoiding dropping it on Otabek's face and instead letting it fall with a dull 'thunk' in the impossible-to-reach area between their seats. Looking back down at Otabek's face he found him totally oblivious, dull bass still thumping from his headphones.

Jean let out a long breath, thankful for not being caught in the act of taking questionably non-consensual, questionably future-spank-material images of the eternally private Otabek. Shifting slightly, he manoeuvred the thankfully still sleeping Otabek against his chest, before reaching down to blindly grasp at where his phone had fallen on the cabin floor.

Otabek's steady, warm breathing was at his collarbone now, the wet feeling of his exhalations causing JJ to swallow an intake of air as his hand continued to search the floor below him.

Then there was the briefest, almost imperceptible shift underneath the shared blanket. Jean, thinking he'd finally woken the Kazakh skater sat slowly upright ready to hear the tell-tale string of grumbled Russian cursing.

But instead of cursing there was a hand squeezing the flesh immediately at the junction between his thigh and crotch.

JJ looked down to Otabek's face, making eye contact with one barely opened eye that squinted up to him with an unreadable expression.

The hand under the blanket pinched hard at the skin through the thin polyester of JJ's Team Canada sweatpants.

This time Jean did audibly squeak but was immediately silenced by a telling look as both Otabek's eyes opened and he all but shifted closer. That same warm, wet breath at his ear now.

"Don't give it away."

JJ was about to stupidly respond with a 'give what away?' before Otabek's hand moved to cup his crotch in a strong and entirely deliberate grip. It took all of JJ's self control not to lift his cheeks up off the narrow seat and into that unrelenting hand.

There was a brief lick against the lobe of his ear which made him visibly shudder, before Otabek retreated to his previous position, chin rested comfortably on the crux of JJ's shoulder and chest, face relaxing into an unreadable expression and incredibly convincing faux 'sleep'.

Suddenly Otabek's resolution to get into his personal space, sans the watchful eye of the Leroy chaperones made a lot more sense. Though in typical Otabek-style, such utter debauchery was totally unprecedented by the innocent (well, relatively innocent) JJ.

The hand under the blanket gave a lingering squeeze before tracing upward and under the hem of JJ's jersey, teasing the skin with a feather light touch just about the waist-band at the light smattering of dark hair there. JJ shuddered again, face flushing as the fingers deftly and teasingly flicked at his waistband, a move in stark contrast to the emotionless mask of the 'sleeping' perpetrator. Sure they had messed around before a few times... okay, more than a few times. But never like this. Never in a situation around so many other people, faces highlighted by the white-blue glow of their screens. And only 15 seat rows and one flimsy divider curtain away from his parents. Oh Crisse, his parents. If he was busted with his cock out of his pants on an Air Canada flight--

The fingers of the hand thrust under the waistband of JJ's sweats AND underwear and with no preamble, three fingers had circled around the base of his cock and squeezed HARD.

This time JJ let out a groan, low in the back of his throat, his only free hand not caught under the blanket and between Otabek flying up to his mouth to cover the noise. He could feel the burn on the blush of his own face as the fingers in his pants loosened and squeezed again, blood suddenly rushing downward at such an alarming rate Jean felt a little faint.

He spared another look down at Otabek, body language relaxed as any of the other travellers around them, though now his eyes were totally open and staring up at Jean's face with a look that could only be described as a combination of "intense", "fucking hot" and "kind of scary".

Jean let out another quiet whimper as his blue eyes met Otabek's gaze.

The hand under the polyester began to move slowly, hooking the waist band of JJ's sweats and underwear under his now fully erect dick and putting an almost painful pressure on his balls, pushed down further by Otabek's closed fist on his cock. His hand moved upward in a slow, unbelievably tight hold, forcing a dribble of pre-cum out of the head of JJ's cock, the head smearing fluid against the inside of the cheap polyester blanket.

JJ shifted again, thighs tight and shaking as he sunk further into his seat. Unseen by him, finger tips played with his foreskin, pulling it back and forth in tight movements that left Jean panting. He squeezed his eyes closed, praying nobody noticed his heavy breathing or the sweat beaded on his forehead.

He swallowed heavily, chin dropping to the top of Otabek's head where he buried his nose in that perfectly coifed hair.

As if noticing JJ's distress, Otabek's hand suddenly sped up from under the blanket. Sweeping up and down in long strokes, occasionally stopping to squeeze JJ's balls from over his sweats almost painfully hard. JJ gasped softly against the top of Otabek's head, free hand flailing down and clenching painfully at his arm rest as he rushed desperately toward orgasm with each slickened stroke.

In one final movement Otabek lifted his head from JJ's chest, mouth just below his jaw as he hoarsely whispered in an almost desperate tone.

"Come for me, Jean."

JJ's response was a final, cut-off groan, as he released half into Otabek's palm and half into the Air Canada complimentary blanket, knees shaking and ass lifting off the seat in an awkwardly jerking movement.

JJ's eyes were still squeezed closed as he felt Otabek's hand release his cock, wiping a handful of cum directly onto the blanket that was awkwardly askew the both of them. That same hand tucked his quickly softening dick back into his sweats carefully, before retreating all too suddenly. Otabek jolting upright in his seat suddenly.

JJ's eyes fluttered open at the sudden movement, still flushed face turning toward Otabek and the aisle to--

"Water, sir?"

He was greeted immediately by the pleasantly smiling face of an Air Canada hostess wielding a tray of plastic cups. Wordlessly Otabek took one whilst JJ stammered helplessly, a single droplet of sweat tricking awkwardly down the back of his neck as his hands clenched in the filthy blanket which covered his lap. 

Without explanation Otabek grabbed a second cup, thanking her awkwardly as she pressed on unknowingly down the aisle.

Before Jean could recover from the potentially disastrous interaction, the cool plastic cup was pressed into his hand, the other swallowed straight down Otabek's throat as he unbuckled his seat belt, thrust down his headphones in one swift movement and sidled into the aisle, shuffling quickly to the tiny airplane restroom.

Jean blinked once.

Then again.

He swallowed the water much like Otabek, half of it spilling out the corner of his mouth as he quickly moved to unbuckle his belt and rush after his rinkmate. The dirtied courtesy blanket fell to the floor (next to JJ's long forgotten phone). He cursed at the horrifically visible cum stains smeared along the inside of the red fabric.

Bundling up blanket, JJ almost tripped over himself, opening the overhead bin and stuffing the blanket as deep as he could behind his own and Otabek's hand luggage. Struggling into the aisle, JJ spared one glance over his shoulder at the retreating red vest of the Air Canada hostess and the asleep, or otherwise uncaring handful of faces of the other travellers, barely lit in the low light of he dim cabin lights.

He turned toward the restrooms, heart still pumping in his chest and ears still ringing from the sudden and very public orgasm.

Staring at the 'vacant' sign of the bathroom for just a moment, he slipped into the restroom with a single sidestep. The door was immediately pushed closed behind him with a loud 'click'.

Jean was met immediately by Otabek's mouth on his own. The other teen's pants already down around his ankles and cock standing proud as he bodily forced the Canadian back against the thin door. JJ's hands fumbled behind himself, locking the door and the ambient lighting flickering on to strike a sudden, unflattering fluorescent glare.

Neither seemed to care as Otabek's hand was on his own dick desperately jerking, whilst his other hand buried itself into Jean's hair and angled his mouth to thrust his tongue in harshly, over and over in some vague simulation of actual sex.

Jean gasped into the kiss suddenly aware of Otabek's knuckles moving fast against his thigh. His mind was still scattered by his orgasm, but before he could think on his decision otherwise, he distangled Otabek's grip on the back of his head and dropped heavily to his knees on the damp linoleum.

Operating purely on lust and adrenaline, JJ licked heavily at Otabek's fist which slowed in realisation of what was about to happen. Bringing both hands up, Jean gripped the base of Otabek's circumcised cock and sucked the head sloppily between his lips.

The reaction was immediate, Otabek's muscled thighs trembling, feet trying to move apart further despite the jeans crumpled around his ankles and the limited space available. JJ suckled loudly at the head of Otabek's cock, looking up through his mussed bangs at the other skater. Otabek's face was dark with want as his eyes traced JJ's reddened lips which sunk lower and lower down on his aching cock.

JJ watched as Otabek's emotionless mask cracked into an almost pained expression, eye brows knotting together and eyelids squeezing shut. He curled his hands around the back of JJ's head, flush with the door behind him, and gave a few shallow, uneven thrusts.

They hadn't really practiced THIS that much, not that it mattered. The thrill of the proximity of JJ's parents, the other travellers, the cramped space and the already heavy smell of JJ's cum on Otabek's hands was enough in that moment.

Without warning Otabek suspending his thrusting into Jean's willing mouth, still connected by a thick string of pre-cum and saliva. He held the base of his cock with one hand and gave a few last wet slaps before unloading spurts of hot, white cum onto JJ's heated cheeks.

Slightly shocked and still out of breath from the sudden throat fuck, JJ opened his mouth just in time to catch the last dribble of cum which hit his lower lip and chin before patting softly to the linoleum of the aircraft bathroom.

Jean unconsciously licked the warm fluid from his lower lip, blue eyes staring up into Otabek's suddenly unguarded gaze, chest still heaving as he wavered on bare legs. Chest heaving in and out as he attempted to catch his breath.

Neither said anything as JJ wipes his chin, and cheeks, and Otabek picked his jeans and underpants up from his ankles. Discretely they slip individually from the bathroom and back to their seats. Otabek pausing a moment before slipping back into the seat next to JJ, moving his headphones over his now tussled hair.

Without a word, Otabek rests his head back on JJ's shoulder, dark eyelashes fluttering closed with a low exhale.

Jean could almost swear he heard a lingering "I'll miss you" under his breath.

It was probably just his imagination.

———


End file.
